


soft awakening

by norikosonozaki (rizelmine)



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 22:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rizelmine/pseuds/norikosonozaki
Summary: 2B surprises 9S when she wakes up.





	soft awakening

9S was used to waking up in her room with a memory gap. It was the typical affair after being loaded into new bodies. There was a joke among some YoRHas about type S units being prone to accidents and destruction, and well she certainly couldn't prove them wrong. Scanners were for made for support, not specialized for combat like Battlers. 

Speaking of B units, there was something different about this time. 9S wasn't alone in her room. In fact, her upper body was essentially being cradled by her superior, 2B. The hold was surprisingly gentle and 9S’ face was softly pressed into her chest. 

“2B?” 9S questioned, her voice reflecting how small she felt in the other android’s arms. 

The response 9S received was a silent gesture. Her gloved hand brushed some hair out of the smaller android’s face. Neither of them were wearing their visors, allowing 9S to look up into her eyes. 9S wasn't sure how to describe it exactly, but she could have sworn she saw some affection in her face. 

YoRHas didn't typically sleep, dream, or get tired, but 9S thought that this scenario was only something that could occur in some kind of dream. A blush crept its way into her face as she became more and more aware of the situation. 

“Is there uh… something going on 2B?” she questioned her again, hoping to get a real answer out of her. 

A hum came from 2B’s lips as she stopped brushing her hand on 9S’ face. It was another thing from her that was hard to read. Thankfully, for 9S’ sake, she spoke up. 

“I am waking you. That's typical for partners, isn't it 9S?”

“W-well…” 9S started, but paused for a second to keep her composure. Sure, she had come in 2B’s room to wake her up before, but not like this. With the way 2B was holding her, 9S’ cheek pressed into her chest. It was warm and nice but, she stopped her train of thought to continue speaking. 

“This usually isn't how it goes 2B…” her voice wasn't very resolute in her claim. Sure it was odd, but she didn't mind it. 9S would prefer having this kind of supervisor all the time. She always wanted 2B to hold her like this, but she never thought it was something that could actually happen.

As she thought more about it, 9S worried that if she questioned 2B too much about it she'd stop being affectionate. The smaller android would be fine with not knowing the reason if they could stay like this. 

“Is it a problem? I thought you would like it,” her voice almost seemed playful. 

“I do!” 9S said, maybe a bit too quickly. “I mean… if we don't have anything to do, can we stay like this?” She asked, almost feeling a bit selfish for asking so.

“We can, but there's also something I wanted to show you. It was a little body modification,” 2B said, which raised a lot of curiosity in 9S. 

She wondered what kind of modification 2B could have possibly gotten. Her attention was fully grabbed as 2B took a hand off 9S and moved it to her own top. 9S immediately blushed while 2B seemed rather calm. 

While it seemed a bit difficult to do with their current position, 2B managed to remove her top. Her breasts were exposed to the open air, with one of them directly pressed against 9S’ cheek

9S’ face got even redder, and her eyes darted around. She was clearly unsure if she should look directly or not. 2B’s hand returned to her face as if to give some reassurance or comfort. 

“Don't you want to see the modification 9S?” she asked. 

“I...uh w-well… Is this not it?” In response, she looked up at 2B, still trying to keep from staring at her boobs directly. They were certainly bigger than what 9S had, but not overly large. The best way to describe them was pleasantly above average. 

9S never saw her room as being cold, but as more time passed she became hyper aware of 2B’s nipples slowly getting harder. Especially so for the one pressing against her face. 

“No there's something more,” 2B’s unphased nature towards this was only highlighted by how flustered 9S was. Her hand moved to her breast that was pressed against 9S’ face and gave it a few squeezes. There were a few barely noticeable changes in 2B’s breath as she did so, but 9S picked up on them. 

9S continued to watch, and 2B stopped for just a moment. The pause wasn't long though. Her hand then moved to her nipple, twisting it at little. It didn't take long until a white liquid beaded at the top of it. 9S’ face showed her surprise at this reveal. 

“This is the modification,” 2B said, mostly calm but also sounding a bit pleased with herself. 

“It's uh… I mean uh, 2B that's, well,” 9S lamented how wordless and flustered she felt, but she also wasn't sure what to say. It was nice. She was definitely into it, but she feared that stammering it out would be even more embarrassing. 

“Do you want to try some?”

Giving up on speaking for now, 9S simply gave a nod. 2B moved 9S’ face even closer. Once her mouth was close enough to her nipple, she opened her mouth. There was some hesitation, since 9S had never done this before, but she then moved in completely. 

Her soft lips engulfed the nipple completely, and she began with some pretty gentle sucking. The efforts were rewarded with a pretty steady amount of milk from 2B.9S wasn't totally sure how to describe the taste, but she knew she was enjoying it. She had closed her eyes and relaxed without really thinking about it. A very light and pleasant feeling spread throughout her body. 

9S also felt 2B’s hold on her tighten just a bit. Soft, but clearly pleased noises escaped her mouth as 9S continued to suck. 

“That's good 9S.” A moan like sigh separated her speech, “I knew you would like this.”

She could only respond with a muffled moan of her own, but they really didn't need communication anymore more complex than that. 

A bit more time passed, and 2B eventually pulled 9S off, gently of course. The smaller android let out a little surprised gasp, and a bit of drool trailed out from the corner of her mouth. 2B wiped it away. 

“Oh, I didn't do something wrong did I?” she asked. 

2B shook her head, “No we just need to switch. I would like to keep this balanced.”

She was able to turn 9S around easily with her strength. The android in her arms now facing the previously unattended breast. 2B didn't have to do anything to get the flow going as 9S almost immediately pressed her own mouth against it. She continued with the sucking from before, but even tried some experimental licking and playful biting. In no time at all, it gave her the same flow of milk as the first one. 

9S’ own extra stimulation caught 2B off-guard, but she definitely didn't mind it. As if to return the favor, a free hand moved towards 9S’ shorts. 2B pulled them down a bit, just enough to expose her underwear and give her access to what she wanted. Two fingers ran over the covered entrance, and 2B was able to gauge that 9S was pretty wet. 

She looked down at her directly as she spoke, “I'm glad that you're enjoying this 9S.”

9S sheepishly gave a nod, not only just to agree with 2B, but to also give her permission to keep going. A bright blush was still present on her face. Not to say 2B was stoic though. Gasps and soft moans still punctuated her speech and escaped from time to time. 

2B wasn't in a hurry to give 9S a quick relief though. Her fingers traced around through her underwear, and she teasingly pressed inwards. A still muffled, but decently loud moan from 9S encouraged her to move on. The slightly damp panties were pushed down, and 2B now had complete access. 

In no time at all, she found 9S’ clit and gave it gentle ministrations with her thumb. 9S gasped and actually detached herself from 2B’s breast without thinking about it. 

2B looked back at her, clearly making sure everything was alright. 9S gave another nod, and 2B knew to continue. 

9S started sucking again just as 2B slowly pressed a finger inside her. Both of their moans happened at the same time, and they gave each other a brief pause before continuing. 

One of 9S’ hands moved to 2B’s other breast, and she began squeezing it. She movements in no particular order, also being sure to give 2B’s nipple attention as well. Milk started flowing again, but it could only drip onto them with no other mouth to feed. 

2B was very gentle with the fingering at first, but once she realized 9S could handle it, a second finger was added. She curled her fingers in and out and also opened and closed them like scissors. Not only to help stretch 9S out, but also for her own enjoyment. 9S’ muffled sounds told her she was probably doing a good job. 

9S started feeling that same light, fluffy feeling from earlier. She suddenly realized that it was probably being caused by 2B’s milk. Not that she minded or anything. Her body felt so warm as her superior’s fingers were thrust in and out of her. She really felt as if she could lose herself in the situation. 

An orgasm totally snuck up on 9S, and she trembled in 2B’s arms. The other android didn't stop and simply continued fingering her through it. She could feel a second one already coming. Her thoughts felt like clouds floating around outside her head, but 9S was able to cohesively wonder what would happen if she got a mod like this. 

The second one hit her. 

Could she surprise 2B like this one time? Maybe it could become regular for them. 

A tiredness eventually washed over 9S. She certainly wanted to keep going but everyone had their limits. 

It'd be nice for this to become regular. 

\--

9S woke up in bed. A usual occurrence for her. Though she suddenly remembered waking up with 2B and what followed. Just as she worried it was all just a vivid dream, she saw 2B sitting in her room. There was a knowing smile on her face and a hand over her chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you liked it.


End file.
